


Lou and I

by ijoyabaked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Jealous Harry, M/M, Top Harry
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijoyabaked/pseuds/ijoyabaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>คล้าย ๆ ว่าจะเป็น  All Louis<br/>แต่ยังไงก็ไม่มีคู่ในมาแทน Larry ได้ค่ะ ฮา ๆ<br/>กังวลกับสำนวนตัวเองแต่มันตันใจจนระบายเป็นอย่างอื่นไม่ออกจนลงมาเป็นฟิคแบบนี้<br/>หวังว่าคนอ่านคงชอบเหมือนที่คนแต่งชอบนะคะ<br/>ขอบคุณที่ติดตามค่ะ</p></blockquote>





	Lou and I

 

 

ลูอี ทอมลินสัน พี่ใหญ่แห่งวงบอยแบนด์ชื่อดัง One Direction

 

 

แต่การทำตัวน่ะหรอ?

 

 

ทั้งซน ทั้งแสบ

 

 

          หลังจากช่วงหยุดยาวของวงที่กินเวลาราว 2 เดือนสิ้นสุดลง การทัวร์คอนเสิร์ตก็กลับมาเริ่มต้นอีกครั้ง แสง สี ดนตรี และความมันส์ยังคงอัดแน่นเหมือนเดิม และวันนี้ก็ถึงเวลาของเมืองฮอร์เซ่นส์ ประเทศเดนมาร์ก บรรยากาศคอนเสิร์ตครึกครื้นไปด้วยแฟนเพลงจำนวนมากเหมือนอย่างทุกคอนเสิร์ตที่ผ่านมา

 

 

          แม้แต่อากาศก็เป็นใจกับคอนเสิร์ตในวันนี้ ลมเย็นสบายที่พัดแผ่ว ๆ ถ้าไม่ติดตรงที่ไนออลมีอาการไม่สบายเล็กน้อย วันนี้ก็ไม่น่าจะมีปัญหาอะไร เพลงที่เล่นในคอนเสิร์ตเป็นไปตามเซ็ตลิตส์ใหม่ที่เพิ่มสองเพลงอย่าง 18 และ No Control เข้ามาตามคำเรียกร้องของแฟน ๆ พวกเขาผลัดกันร้องเพลงในท่อนของแต่ละคนไปเรื่อย ๆ จนถึงเพลง You and I ขาไมค์ถูกวางเรียงตามบล็อคกิ้งที่จัดไว้ ไนออล เลียม ลูอี และแฮร์รี่

 

 

          ระหว่างที่ยังไม่ถึงท่อนของเขา ลูอีมองหาขวดน้ำบริเวณรอบ ๆ แถวนั้น เดินหาด้านหลังแล้วก็ไม่พบซักขวด เลยต้องเดินไปอีกฝั่งของเวทีที่ไนออลและเลียมยืนอยู่ หยิบขวดน้ำมาได้สองขวดเผื่อคนที่ยืนข้าง ๆ ที่ยังไม่มีน้ำดื่มเหมือนกันด้วย แต่จะให้เดินไปหยิบแล้วเดินกลับมาเฉย ๆ โดยที่ไม่วุ่น ไม่แสบ นั่นมันก็ไม่ใช่ลูอีแล้ว

 

 

          ระหว่างที่เดินกลับมาประจำที่ของตัวเอง ลูอีเปิดฝาขวดน้ำแกล้งเทใส่กางเกงของเลียมที่กำลังร้องเพลงอยู่แล้วก็เดินยิ้มมีความสุขกับการแกล้งคนกลับมา วางขวดน้ำหนึ่งขวดไว้ให้แฮร์รี่และอีกขวดไว้ให้เขาเองก่อนจะเดินกลับมาทันร้องเพลงท่อนของตัวเองพอดี แต่มีหรือที่เลียมจะยอม เขาเดินไปข้างหลังหยิบขวดน้ำขึ้นมาเล็งเป้าแล้วสาดใส่ลูอีเป็นการเอาคืน น้ำจากขวดกระเด็นไปโดนลูอีที่ยืนหันหลังร้องเพลงให้เขาอยู่จนต้องหันกลับไปมอง ถึงจะเปียกไม่มากแต่มันก็ทำให้รู้สึกเย็นไปทั้งหลังได้

 

 

สงครามเริ่มแล้ว

 

 

          หันไปมองพร้อมรอยยิ้มหัวเราะและนิ้วกลางที่กระดกขึ้นแจกคนอีกฝั่ง ลูอีหันหลังกลับไปหยิบขวดน้ำที่วางไว้เมื่อครู่ เลียมยิ้มกลับท้าทายทันทีที่เห็นว่าลูอีหยิบขวดน้ำขึ้นมา

 

 

          “สาดมาเลย เอาให้โดนสิ” เลียมหัวเราะท้าทายลูอีอย่างนึกสนุก ลูอีเองก็ไม่รอให้เสียเวลามากนักสาดน้ำกลับไปอย่างแรงหวังจะให้โดนเลียม แต่พลาดไปโดนไนออลซะอย่างนั้น นั่นยิ่งทำให้เลียมหัวเราะได้ใจเข้าไปใหญ่ ลูอีปั้นหน้าแยกเขี้ยวกลับไป ไนออลหันมาเห็นเหตุการณ์ก็ได้แต่ยืนหัวเราะและเอี้ยวตัวหลบไปข้าง ๆ กันจะโดนลูกหลงเข้าให้อีกรอบ ลูอีสาดน้ำกลับไปใหม่อีกครั้ง แต่น้ำก็น้อยเกินไปไม่ถึงคนที่เขาตั้งใจจะให้โดน เรียกเสียงหัวเราะจากเลียมอีกครั้งแถมคราวนี้ยังมีท่าหลบกวน ๆ กลับมาอีก

 

 

          “อ๊ะ ๆ ไม่โดน ๆ สาดมาสิ” หัวเราะแล้วท้าทายขนาดนี้ ยังไงลูอีก็ไม่ยอม คราวนี้เขาเล็งอย่างตั้งใจก่อน คิดว่ายังไงก็ต้องโดนแน่ ๆ น้ำออกจากขวดไปตรงเป้าแต่ก็ยังพลาดเพราะเลียมถอยหลบได้ทัน ลูอีคิดหงุดหงิดตัวเองนิด ๆ ที่สาดไปยังไงก็ไม่โดนซักที

 

 

          มีเวลาหงุดหงิดอยู่ได้ไม่นานก็ถึงคิวเอาคืนของเลียมแล้ว เลียมสาดน้ำกลับมาแรงพอที่จะให้ถึงจุดที่ลูอียืนอยู่ แต่ก็เบาพอที่จะให้ลูวิ่งหลบได้เพราะอากาศคืนนี้ค่อนข้างเย็นแถมรอบแรกลูอีก็โดนน้ำกระเด็นใส่ไปแล้วไม่น้อย ถ้าโดนอีกครั้งคงได้มีคนป่วยในวงเพิ่มมาอีกแน่

 

 

          แล้วก็เป็นอย่างที่เลียมตั้งใจไว้ เพราะเมื่อสาดน้ำไปลูอีก็วิ่งไปหลบข้างหลังแฮร์รี่ที่ยังอุตส่าห์มีสมาธิยืนร้องเพลงอยู่ เมื่อหลบได้ก็ยิ้มออก ลูอีห่อไหล่เล็ก ๆ หัวเราะดีใจกับตัวเอง ไม่ได้รู้เลยว่าที่ไม่โดนน้ำน่ะ เพราะคนสาดตั้งใจไม่ให้โดน ไม่ใช่เพราะตัวเองหลบเก่งอะไรเลย อารมณ์ดีก็สติหาย ลืมตัวหันมาจะสาดน้ำใส่แฮร์รี่ด้วย แต่ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะกลัวแฮร์รี่เปียกแล้วจะหนาวหรือเพราะไม่อยากรบกวนแฮร์รี่กำลังร้องเพลงอยู่ เขาที่ยั้งมือไว้ทันก่อนที่น้ำจากขวดจะกระเด็นไปโดนแฮรืรี่นั่นเลยทำให้ดูเหมือนเขาเทน้ำแรง ๆ มากกว่าที่จะเรียกมันว่าการสาด

 

 

          ลูอีหัวเราะน้อย ๆ ก่อนจะหันไปหาเลียมอีกครั้ง คราวนี้เขาแน่ใจมากว่ามันต้องโดนแน่ ๆ ลูอีสาดน้ำที่เหลือในขวดไปที่เลียม พร้อม ๆ กับที่เลียมเองก็สาดน้ำมาที่เขา ผลคือโดนน้ำเปียกด้วยกันทั้งคู่ แต่โชคดีเป็นของเลียม น้ำในขวดของลูอีที่สาดพลาดไปหลายครั้งเหลือน้อยเกินกว่าจะทำให้เขาเปียกโชกทั้งที่ลูอีตั้งใจจะให้โดนเขาเต็ม ๆ และโชคดีก็เป็นของลูอีอีกเช่นกันที่เลียมไม่ได้เป็นไอ้ตัวแสบที่จ้องจะแกล้งคนทุกคนเหมือนเขาเพราะเลียมยั้งมือขณะสาดน้ำในขวดที่เหลือมากกว่าให้ออกไปแค่นิดเดียวเท่านั้น เมื่อเปียกทั้งคู่ก็ถือว่าเจ๊ากัน จบสงครามน้ำกลางเวทีไปแบบแฟร์ ๆ

 

 

          ร้องต่อได้ไม่ทันเกิน 2 เพลง ก็ดูเหมือนว่าลมเย็น ๆ ที่พัดก่อนหน้านี้มันจะเย็นขึ้น แต่ก็ไม่เชิงว่าจะเป็นเพราะอย่างนั้นเสียทีเดียวเพราะหลังจากสงครามย่อย ๆ สิ้นสุด ทั้งลูอีและเลียมก็จบลงที่ตัวชื่น ๆ ด้วยกันทั้งคู่ แตกต่างกันตรงที่เลียมใส่เสื้อยืดแล้วยังมีเชิ้ตสวมทับอยู่อีกชั้น แต่ลูอีมีเพียงแค่เสื้อแขนกุดสีดำที่เขามักใส่ประจำแค่ตัวเดียว

 

 

          ลมเบา ๆ พัดผ่านเวทีคอนเสิร์ต ลูอีเดินลูบแขนของตัวเองเพราะสัมผัสได้ถึงความเย็นที่ต้องกระทบผิว หันซ้ายแลขวาก็มีแต่เวทีและข้างล่างก็มีแต่แฟนคลับอยู่กันเต็มไปหมด จะให้เขาวิ่งไปเอาเสื้อแขนยาวที่หลังเวทีก็ดูจะยังไงอยู่เลยทำได้เพียงแค่ทนหนาวต่อไปเท่านั้น เลียมเป็นคนที่อยู่ใกล้ลูอีมากที่สุดขณะนั้นสังเกตเห็นท่าทีของรุ่นพี่ในวงที่เดินลูบ ๆ แขนตัวเองอยู่แบบนั้นเลยเดินเข้าไปหา

 

 

          “เฮ้ นายเป็นอะไร” ลดไมค์ลงแล้วถามลูอีที่ข้างหูเพราะเสียงรอบข้างดังเกินกว่าจะพูดกันแบบปกติได้

 

 

          ลูอีไม่ได้ป้องหูบอกเลียมเหมือนอย่างที่เขาทำ แต่พูดปากเปล่าแบบไม่มีเสียงไปว่า ‘ฉันหนาว’ เป็นการตอบกลับ เลียมยืนคิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่งจะถอดเสื้อเชิ้ตที่ใส่อยู่ให้ไปก็คงไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรมากนักเพราะมันก็ทั้งบางและชื่นไม่ต่างกับเสื้อยืดแขนกุดของลูอีเลย ความคิดหนึ่งวิ่งเข้ามาในหัว เลียมเปิดเสื้อเชิ้ตของตัวเองออกแล้วดึงลูอีเข้ามากอดไว้ภายใต้เสื้อเชิ้ตของเขา คนขี้แกล้งเมื่อครู่กระพริบตาปริบ ๆ อยู่ใต้วงแขนของเลียมได้สองสามครั้งก่อนจะนึกตั้งสติได้แล้วผลักตัวเองออกมา

 

 

          “ไอ้บ้านี่ กอดกันแบบนี้แล้วจะร้องเพลงยังไง” ตะหวาดพร้อมแยกเขี้ยวใส่ คนหวังดีเลยต้องยืนค้างอยู่พักหนึ่งก่อนจะเดินไปร้องเพลงต่อที่เวทีที่พาดยาวด้านหน้าสวนกับแฮร์รี่ที่สะบัดผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็ก ๆ มาให้เขา แปลกดีที่แฮร์รี่เกิดนึกเป็นห่วงเขาขึ้นมา แต่ไม่รู้ว่าเขาคิดไปเองหรือจริง ๆ แล้วมันเป็นอย่างนั้นจริง ๆ เพราะผ้าขนหนูที่แฮร์รี่กึ่งโยนกึ่งสะบัดและกึ่งฟาดมาให้เขามันดูจะรุนแรงอยู่กลาย ๆ ไนออลที่มองเห็นเหตุการณ์อีกฝั่งของเวทีระหว่างเลียมและลูอีอยู่เดินตรงมาที่เจ้าของผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนและถอดเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตตัวนอกของเขาออกแล้วเดินมายื่นมันให้ลูอี

 

 

          “แต่นายไม่สะ--” เสียงเล็ก ๆ ของลูอีพูดไม่ทันขาดคำ ไนออลก็เปลี่ยนจากยื่นแจ๊ตเก็ตให้เฉย ๆ เป็นเอาแจ็ตเก็ตตัวนั้นมาคลุมไหล่เล็ก ๆ ของลูอีแทน

 

 

          “ใส่ไว้ ฉันไม่เป็นไร” พูดเสร็จก็เดินไปร้องเพลงต่อที่อีกมุมของเวที ทิ้งคนหน้ามึนให้ยืนจัดเสื้อแจ็ตเก็ตที่ดูใหญ่กว่าไซส์ของเจ้าตัวเล็กน้อยอยู่คนเดียว

 

 

          ใส่แจ็ตเก็ตเรียบร้อยดีแล้วก็ร้องเพลงต่อได้ ลูอีเดินร้องเพลงไปรอบ ๆ เวทีเพื่อเอ็นเตอร์เทนแฟนคลับที่มาคอนเสิร์ตอย่างสนุกสนาน ไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่าโดนใครบางคนแอบชำเลืองมองอยู่ตั้งนานแล้ว

 

 

          หลังจากจบเพลงเซ็ตแรกก็มีเวลาให้ได้พักหายใจหายคอกันสักครู่หนึ่งหลังเวทีเพื่อเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า ซึ่งก็ไม่มีใครเข้าใจว่าจะเปลี่ยนไปทำไมในเมื่อเสื้อผ้าพวกนั้นก็ไม่ได้เป็นธีมที่เข้ากับเพลงหรือคอนเสิร์ตเลย ดูเหมือนนึกอยากใส่ก็ใส่กันเสียมากกว่า แต่วันนี้คงดูมีเหตุผลที่พอฟังขึ้นสำหรับการเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเพราะทั้งลูอีและเลียมก็ตัวชื้น ๆ เพราะการเล่นสาดน้ำด้วยกันทั้งคู่

 

 

          พวกเขาวิ่งลงจากเวทีเพื่อความรวดเร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เพราะยังมีเพลงเซ็ตต่อไปที่ต้องร้องกันอีกก่อนจะปิดคอนเสิร์ตลง ลูอีถอดเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตของไนออลคืนและถอดเสื้อแขนกุดของเขาที่เย็นชื้นออก มันก็ไม่แปลกหรอกที่จะถอดเสื้อกันตรงนั้นเลย เพราะเขาก็เป็นผู้ชายและการเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าแบบนี้ก็ถือเป็นเรื่องปกติสำหรับพวกเขาในทุก ๆ คอนเสิร์ตที่ผ่านมา ถึงแม้จะมีผู้ช่วยและสไตล์ลิสที่เป็นผู้หญิงก็ตามแต่มันก็ไม่ได้มีอะไรเสียหายหรือดูไม่ดี

 

 

ยกเว้นวันนี้

 

 

          แฮร์รี่วิ่งเลยจุดเปลี่ยนเสื้อไปที่ราวเหล็กสำหรับแขวนเสื้อด้านหลัง พยายามรื้อหาเสื้อโค้ต เสื้อแขนยาว เสื้อกันหนาว แจ็ตเก็ต ฮู้ดดี้ เรียกได้ว่าพยายามหาอะไรก็ตามที่ใส่แล้วอุ่นมาจากราว เขาหอบเอาเสื้อพวกนั้นกลับมากองลงที่พื้นท่ามกลางสีหน้างง ๆ ของสมาชิกที่เหลือและทีมงาน

 

 

          “ลูอี! นายห้ามถอดเสื้อตรงนี้” พูดเสียงดังแล้วดึงแขนคนถูกเรียกชื่อที่กำลังจับเสื้อยืดสีขาวใส่อยู่อย่างงง ๆ มาที่ข้างตัว

 

 

          “ถอยเลยนะ ห้ามใครมอง ไม่ให้มอง มองทำไมกัน” แฮร์รี่ยกเสื้อโค้ตตัวยาวของตัวเองที่อยู่ในกองเสื้อผ้าตรงนั้นขึ้นมาบังลูอีที่ยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ เขา ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าโค้ตตัวเดียวของแฮร์รี่ก็บังคนไซส์อย่างลูอีได้อย่างไม่ยาก จะมีโผล่ให้เห็นก็ตาสองข้างและหน้าแข้งส่วนที่ติดกับข้อเท้าลงไปเท่านั้น ถึงแม้จะงง ๆ กับพฤติกรรมของน้องเล็กแห่งวงแต่ก็ไม่มีใครถามอะไร เพราะต่างคนก็ต่างเข้าใจกันดีอยู่แล้วว่าจะถามหาความปกติจากคนคนนี้มันก็ไม่เป็นเรื่องง่ายเท่าไรนัก ต่างคนเลยหันกลับไปสนใจเสื้อผ้าและหยิบมันขึ้นมาเปลี่ยนอย่างเดิม

 

 

          “อะไรของนายเนี่ยแฮร์รี่ ไม่เปลี่ยนเสื้อหรือยังไง” ลูอีเงยหน้าถามคนข้าง ๆ ที่ยังยืนกางโค้ตเป็นม่านบังตัวเขาอยู่

 

 

          “ไม่เปลี่ยน ฉันโอเคกับเสื้อตัวนี้แล้ว นายเปลี่ยนของนายให้เสร็จเถอะ” หันมามองแวบหนึ่งแล้วกลับไปจ้องคนอื่นรอบ ๆ ตัวต่อด้วยสายตาที่พร้อมจะตะครุบและตะหวาดทุกคนที่พยายามแอบมองคนที่ยื่นอยู่หลังโค้ตที่เขาถือ แต่ส่งสายตาอำมหิตไปก็เท่านั้นเพราะไม่มีใครมองมาทางพวกเขาเลย ทุกคนกำลังวุ่นกับการเปลี่ยนเสื้อกันอยู่ทั้งนั้น

 

 

          “ก็เนี่ยใส่เสื้อเสร็จแล้ว เอาโค้ตออกได้แล้ว จะเอามาบังทำไม”

 

 

          “กันคนอื่นมองนายถอดเสื้อไง บนเวทีเห็นผลัดกันมาทั้งกอดทั้งคลุมเสื้อให้ ฉันทำอะไรไม่ได้ซักอย่าง หวงจนแทบเป็นบ้า” แฮร์รี่ลดเสื้อโค้ตลงแล้วหันหน้ามาหาลูอี

 

 

          “นี่ ฉันเอาเสื้อแขนยาวมาให้นายด้วย เลือกเลยจะใส่ตัวไหน บนเวทีจะได้ไม่มีใครมายุ่งอีก” แฮร์รี่ก้มลงยกเสื้อผ้าที่เขาอุตส่าห์หอบมาขึ้นให้คนตรงหน้าเลือก

 

 

          “ก็นึกว่าเรื่องอะไร ฉันหายหนาวแล้วไม่ต้องใส่แล้ว”

 

 

          “เดี๋ยวพอขึ้นไปบนเวทีก็หนาวอีก ใส่ไว้” แฮร์รี่หยิบหนึ่งในเสื้อแขนยาวขึ้นมาคลุมไหล่ให้ลูอี แต่เพราะทั้งหมดที่หยิบมานั้นเป็นเสื้อของแฮร์รี่มันเลยทำให้ดูโคร่ง ๆ เมื่อมาอยู่บนตัวของคนตัวเล็ก ๆ แบบนี้

 

 

          “ไม่เอาไม่ใส่ เสื้อนายตัวใหญ่จะตายไป ถ้าฉันใส่พวกแฟนคลับก็จะบอกว่าฉันตัวเล็กอีก ฉันไม่ได้ตัวเล็กเสื้อผ้ามันหลอกตาต่างหาก” ลูอีพูดหน้ายุ่งแล้วเอามือกอดอก

 

 

          “นายไม่ดูตัวเล็กเลย ฉันว่ามันเหมาะกับส่วนสูง 5 ฟุต 9 นิ้วของนาย ชายเสื้อคลุมครึ่งต้นขาแบบนี้คนใส่กันเยอะแยะไม่แปลกหรอก ใส่เถอะ เชื่อฉันสิ ใครก็รู้ว่าฉันเก่งเรื่องแฟชั่น ใส่นะครับ นะครับคนดีของแฮร์รี่” เพราะเขารู้ดีว่าสำหรับลูอีแล้วเรื่องส่วนสูงเป็นเรื่องใหญ่เสมอ ดังนั้นถ้าใช้เรื่องนี้เข้ามาหว่านล้อมยังไงลูอีก็ต้องยอมใส่อยู่แล้ว

 

 

          “จริงหรอ” ...และก็ตามคาด

 

 

          “จริงสิครับ ลูอีของแฮร์รี่ดูดีที่สุดเลย นี่ ๆ ใส่ตัวนี่แบบนี้เห็นมั้ย” แฮร์รี่กางแจ็คเก็ตที่เขาเอามาคลุมไหล่ลูอีเมื่อครู่ให้เขาสอดแขนเล็ก ๆ ทั้งสองข้างลงไปในเสื้อได้อย่างเรียบร้อย

 

 

          “เห็นมั้ยครับดูดีมากเลย” ใส่แจ็คเก็ตให้เสร็จแล้วก็ยื่นมือมาหยิกแก้มทั้งสองข้างของคนตรงหน้าเบา ๆ

 

 

          “ก็ได้ ใส่ก็ได้” ยิ้มกว้างปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของลูอี ก็ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมเขาถึงได้เชื่อคนที่เขาคิดว่าแต่งตัวเยอะ พิลึก และมีสไตล์สวนทางกับเขาที่สุดในวงแบบแฮร์รี่ แต่ก็อาจจะเพราะว่าเป็นแฮร์รี่ล่ะมั้งเขาถึงยอมเชื่อ

 

 

          แฮร์รี่วางมือลงบนผมฟูนุ่มของลูอีแล้วขยี้มันเบา ๆ อย่างเอ็นดู ถ้าถามเขาว่าเขาจะรับมือคนที่ทั้งซน ทั้งแสบอย่างลูอี ทอมลินสันไหวมั้ย คำตอบมันก็คงเห็น ๆ กันดีอยู่แล้ว แมวป่าสุดซ่ากลายมาเป็นแมวน้อยเชื่อง ๆ ได้ภายในพริบตาขนาดนี้ ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

 

          “ไปปิดคอนเสิร์ตคืนนี้ด้วยกันนะครับ” แฮร์รี่ยกฮู้ดของแจ็คเก็ตขึ้นคลุมหัวของลูอีก่อนจะผายมือกลางอากาศรอมือเล็ก ๆ ของคนอีกให้วางมันลงบนมือของเขา

 

 

          “อืม” ลูอีพยักหน้าตอบรับและวางมือของเขาลงบนมือของแฮร์รี่ ถึงแม้ว่าก่อนจะขึ้นไปถึงเวทีคอนเสิร์ตเขาทั้งคู่จำเป็นต้องปล่อยมือออกจากกันและกัน แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาจะไม่จับมือกันอีกต่อไป สัมผัสนี้ทำให้ลูอีวางใจเชื่อเสมอ เชื่อว่ามือใหญ่ ๆ ของแฮร์รี่พร้อมที่จะกอบกุมและปกป้องมือเล็ก ๆ ของลูอีคนนี้ไปจนสุดทาง

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> คล้าย ๆ ว่าจะเป็น All Louis  
> แต่ยังไงก็ไม่มีคู่ในมาแทน Larry ได้ค่ะ ฮา ๆ  
> กังวลกับสำนวนตัวเองแต่มันตันใจจนระบายเป็นอย่างอื่นไม่ออกจนลงมาเป็นฟิคแบบนี้  
> หวังว่าคนอ่านคงชอบเหมือนที่คนแต่งชอบนะคะ  
> ขอบคุณที่ติดตามค่ะ


End file.
